Psalm 91:11
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: Sequel to "God's Gift to Miroku." After being sent to Mountain Hill to build a church, things start going down hill for Miroku's family when his daughter is having terrible experiences. Christian fic. R&R PLZ


AN: Hey people, this is my sequel to _God's Gift to Miroku!_ I really hope you guys like it! I came up with it after I wrote the final chapter of GGM, but I didn't know exactly what I wanted to do with it. So, I thought all last night, and I got my idea! I sure hope you guys like this! Well, enjoy! Oh! And just as a reminder, this is a Christian fic. So, if Christian isn't your style, and you don't feel comfortable reading Christian stuff, then you might want to leave this story right now, 'cause I don't want to make ANYONE feel uncomfortable!! Wells, enjoy!

Mandi

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Inuyasha, but Mika and Hideki are MINE!! Lol

Late to the Theater

Miroku Hurso let out a deep breath as he stood backstage, behind the maroon curtain. With a twisted stomach, he glanced around the room, and pulled back the curtain just a bit to look on the crowd. He saw his wife, Sango, sitting in the front row, just three seats away from where he stood. She saw him, gave a small wave, and smiled at him with confidence. There was an empty seat next to her, with a paper taped on it that read: "RESERVED." With a shake of his head, Miroku placed the curtain back in its place and let out a tired sigh.

"Mika, where are you?" He whispered.

--

Mika Hurso ran down the sidewalk towards the Mercury Theater. With a slight glance at her watch, she ran faster, just picturing the look on her father's face when she arrived. Being late was one of her talents, especially when it came to something special to her father. Now, since she was older, she would get in more trouble.

"Don't be mad," she whispered as she turned around a corner. "Don't be mad, don't be mad. I'm just a little late. Don't be mad, **_please_**."

"Mika!" Came a voice to her right.

She stopped running, and turned to look at the car that had pulled up next to her on the sidewalk. Her parents' friends Inuyasha and Kagome were in the car, along with their son Hideki, who sat in the back.

"You're late!" Kagome said.

"So are you," Mika said.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes, we are. Hurry, get in. This would be a lot faster."

Mika nodded her thanks and hopped into the backseat next to Hideki, who gave a slight wave as a welcome. She smiled in return, trying to catch her breath. "Let's go! He's going to be _so_ mad at me!"

Inuyasha hit the gas, and drove away, leaving a pair of tire marks on the street.

--

Claps. Cheers. Whistles. Miroku smiled and waved to the crowd as he stepped to the middle of the stage, and was greeted by his old friend and mentor, Reverend Kaede. He shook her hand, a giant smile on his face, and the same on hers. She stepped back, and he stepped towards the microphone.

"Hello," he said, his voice booming throughout the Theater. "I can't even begin to tell you how great it is to be here standing on this stage in front of all of you." More claps, cheers and whistles. "But, as much as I want just to thank you all, I have to get down to business. As most of you heard, my family and I were selected to go to the town of Mountain Hill, in an attempt to bring Christianity to that lost town. I had recently visited the house my family and I will be staying at for the next few years, and I got to know some of the town.

"There is so much I could say about it. So much I could tell you. But there is only one word to describe it all. Satanic. I met some folks on the street, and they were wearing the Satanic shapes on their faces, and hands. I was petrified, I'll admit, but that only made my reason to go to that town more urgent. You see, if we just went there, maybe put in just one church, we might change thousands of lives, maybe hundreds, or maybe even a few. But even just a few could mean a lot to the Lord."

Claps, cheers and whistles echoed through the room. Just about everyone in that theater stood up, cheering, saying "Amen," "Praise God," and "Yes!" Miroku nodded, his smile growing bigger with each passing moment. His eyes darted to the moving figure in the first row. His daughter, Mika, had finally arrived, along with his friends Inuyasha and Kagome, and their son Hideki. They were clapping and cheering along with everyone else, but they looked confused. He saw Sango lean over to let them know what had just happened, and then they started to clap louder.

"Thank you," Miroku said, and everyone that was standing took his or her seats again, and the cheering deceased. "I will close this with a final word, and a quick prayer. My daughter, Mika, will be attending Mountain Hill High School, which I also had a brief moment to explore. She will be in one of the worst places in town during our visit. The school is just crawling with evil spirits, and she will be the only one there as a Christian. But, even though she's the only one, doesn't mean she's alone. But, it doesn't hurt to pray for her safety."

Everyone nodded their agreement. "Will you bow your heads with me please?" Miroku asked, bowing his and clasping his hands together. For the next few minutes, he prayed. He prayed for his family, for his daughter to be strong while attending the high school, he prayed for Inuyasha's family, he prayed for the church, and he prayed for everyone else in that theater. After the final "Amen," was said, everyone stood up, and the talk started to roll.

Miroku stepped off of the stage, Kaede telling everyone that there was a reception at the church if they were interested, and that they leave through the front doors in which they came in from.

"Dad!" Mika said, rushing up to him as she, Sango and Inuyasha's family came into the backstage room. He greeted her with a smile, and a kiss on the cheek. "I'm _so_ sorry I'm late!" She said, looking flushed.

He nodded, "It's alright, at least you're here." He looked at Inuyasha, who extended his hand. They gave each other a handshake, then pulled together for a quick hug and a pat on the back. "It's good to see you here. You're late, too."

"I know, but Kagome couldn't decide what to wear." Inuyasha said, his playful grin disappearing when he caught the death glare from his wife.

"It's not all my fault! You were waiting to use the shower after your TV show!" She shouted back, her eyes flaring. "I had to take one after you, but you insisted that I wait until your show!"

He laughed, "Okay, it's my fault."

Sango wrapped her arm around Miroku's waist. "It's okay. Now that everyone is here, why don't we go to the church for some food?"


End file.
